dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dragon'sGlaze
Hello, Amanda. I'm sorry for this late response, but I'm not that active on this Wiki anymore. For the most part, I've contributed EVERYTHING I can think of already to all the articles and over 700+ videos I filmed for this Wiki. Yes, those 2 videos are mine, as is almost EVERY video on here (97%). But here are your answers, to the best of my knowledge : 1. Bitterblack enemies generally have high knockdown/stagger resistance, but these can be overcome with a full party wielding Goldforged Level 3 Bitterblack weapons, rings which increase stagger (like 2 Barbed Nails) and augments like Emphasis. It helps if you limit your pawn's number of skills so that they only use high knockdown skills like Dragon's Maw. 2. In the Death videos, I'm wielding a Goldforged Revenant Wail (Ranger) and a Goldforged Blackwing Bow (Magic Archer), respectively. The other equipment you wear doesn't matter. Just aim accurately and time it correctly, as I demonstrate in the video. 3. A character's Magic attack stat ABSOLUTELY affects a spell's attack power. It's the ONLY stat that matters, in fact. The powerful character you can have in your party is either a Sorcerer or a Magic Archer with a "Pure Sorcerer" build. A "Pure Sorcerer" build looks like this : Level 1-10 Mage, 11-200 Sorcerer. Such a character can wreck ANY enemy in the game, except for Golems and Metal Golems. 4. Likewise, a character's strength stat is the ONLY stat that determine's damage (if the character is wielding a pure physical weapon). If a character is wielding a magic weapon (like Ascalon, Chilling Razors, or Eden's Warden), then BOTH magic attack and strength stats come into play in order to determine damage output. Hi, Amanda. I'm not exactly sure what you were trying to ask me in your last message with that Cursed Dragon story, but I'll address your question about pawn inclination. Yes, a pawn's inclination ABSOLUTELY has a DIRECT effect on a pawn's fighting style. I personally created all four of my pawns (on four separate accounts) to be Challenger/Mitigator. The reason for this is because tactically, you should ALWAYS slay the smaller, weaker opponents first and engage the biggest threat last. That way, you're not getting pelted with arrows and enemy spells while you're trying to climb or fight an already dangerous opponent. The only exception to this rule in Dragon's Dogma is when you fight Death. Against Death, you must QUICKLY and IMMEDIATELY engage Death in order to make it flee before it unleashes its scythe attack. So the Challenger/Mitigator inclination is ideal for this tactic. SphericalMass49 (talk) 23:34, July 5, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Hey, Amanda. "Fashion" Dogma just refers to the "dress up" aspect of the game. Instead of wearing practical armor that will protect you, you just wear what looks good instead. Otherwise, EVERYONE just wears Level 3 Bitterblack Armor. Boring ! 1. The Delta Guard doesn't really have any matching pieces, except maybe the Silver Chestguard. 2. In my opinion, Death doesn't really have a weak spot. I recommend just attacking his center mass to make sure that your attacks don't miss. I've never noticed that hitting the lantern inflicts more damage than hitting him in the chest. 3. The only "Lowered" debilitation that you need to worry about is "Lowered Strength", which is inflicted by Leapworms. This is easily remedied by hiring a Sorcerer with High Voidspell (it also cures Petrification). You've seen in my videos that I don't use curatives, so High Voidspell is my preferred remedy. 4. So I'm curious to ask why you want to fight BB enemies with only minimal armor. You've seen that I only wear the Silk Lingerie. I like the way it looks, but I also wear it in order to demonstrate my skill level. I almost NEVER get hit. After playing this game for over three years solid I need a challenge, so refusing to wear armor is entirely my choice. Remember that whatever your reason, you're only answerable to yourself. At the end of the day, believe me, nobody cares how good you are at a video game. Just enjoy the experience for its own sake. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 05:15, July 6, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Good morning, Amanda. I've been playing video games since 1982, and up until fairly recently you couldn't play as a female character AT ALL. I remember when people played Metroid on the original Nintendo back in 1989, and they were BLOWN AWAY when it was revealed that Samus Aran was a girl ! Millions of male gamers spent hours playing as a girl and they didn't even know it until they beat the game and Samus takes off her helmet at the end. Anyways, I just like leading a team of pretty girls. That's all. Not many other games let me do that. I think of myself as a male feminist. Regarding Death, I find him very easy to deal with as a Strider or Magic Archer. What level are you at right now and what's your current vocation ? SphericalMass49 (talk) 18:48, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, Amanda. I didn't realize you were such a serious player. You have FOUR accounts ? It took me over a year to max out my four accounts. One of my four Arisen is a pure Magic Archer. To build the ultimate Magic Archer, build them like a pure Sorcerer since all Magic Archer skills use the magic attack stat. Ideally, it goes like this : Level 1-10 Mage, 11-200 Sorcerer. This will maximize their magic attack stat, and they should be able to WRECK everything excecpt for Golems and Metal Golems (which are immune to magic). I wield Goldforged Rusted Daggers, which I mainly only use for dodge rolling, and to ignite Explosive Rivets with Cutting Wind. The only games I'm playing right now are mobile : Star Trek Timelines and DomiNations. I actually spend money on those games since I travel a lot for work. SphericalMass49 (talk) 15:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon Good evening, Amanda. 1. I think the weapon you're referring to is the beautiful, Holy enchanted Dwells-in-light longsword. It can only be (randomly) obtained by slaying the online Ur-Dragon. 2. Yes, Karathrax is a lady. 3. Favorite enemy : Griffins, because they are beautifully rendered in the game. 4. Favorite vocations, in order of my four favorite accounts : Strider, Mystic Knight, Magic Archer, Fighter. Almost all of my skill videos are as one of these four vocations because I don't like to continuously change my equipment and skill/augment layouts. SphericalMass49 (talk) 07:13, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Amanda. 1. I've heard that you liked the Warrior vocation, but to me it's the WORST. No evasion skills, no shield, only moderate damage, LONG charge times, and SLOW movement. The only way it's playable for me is to just jump, slash, jump, slash, jump, slash over and over. It's definitely not my style. The Fighter is far more versatile, much faster and inflicts about the same amount of damage. And no skill charging ! 2. Xuen is a long-standing member of this Wiki, and he spends WAAAY to much time editing here in my opinion. It's a four year old game, for chrissakes. I gave up months ago, after dedicating 3 years of writing the articles and filming videos here. But people are amazingly unappreciative of my work here unfortunately, so I've decided to dedicate my energy to other projects now, where my work is appreciated and recognized. Every once in a while, I check in to see what people are talking about. And now we've got some guy, Pepa51, posting redundant videos on all the pages. They're terribly filmed and his gameplay is atrocious. I'll leave it someone else to remove his pointless videos, as I'm "retired" from editing here now. 3. The funniest moments for me are when I do very little, and watch my pawns do all the work. There are numerous videos I've posted where my Strider pawn singlehandedly slays a Condemned Gorecyclops or a Drake. I find those pretty funny. Or when I lure Living Armor off a cliff. Or when I bait a Garm into jumping over a ledge to their death. Good times. 4. How to make your pawns stronger ? That's a big question with a lengthy answer, but I'll try to be concise. First, DON'T handicap them. Give them the BEST possible weapons and armor for their vocation and Goldforge them. Second, BUILD them properly. This is the hardest to do, and most people don't do it right. Which is what forced me to build my own. Have a CLEAR idea of the pawn's final vocation and exact weapon (Frame Blades or Heaven's Keys, Devilsbane or Cursed Light, etc), then level the pawn to maximize those stats (pure strength or balanced strength and magic attack). Third, get their inclinations in line with your play style, or they're useless. I use Challenger/Mitigator, because I want my pawns to attack independent of what I'm doing. I don't need them to protect or rescue me, I just need them to ATTACK relentlessly. Fourth, balance your party for Bitterblack. Including the Arisen, I ALWAYS want a Fighter, a Sorcerer, and at least one Strider. Fifth, carefully pick their augments to focus on DAMAGE, not defense. If you're contantly reviving your pawns, that's a deficiency in YOUR tactics. So that means Clout, Vehemence, Acuity, Attunement, Ferocity, Eminence and Opportunism on the appropriate vocations. 5. I looked at your pawn, Margrand's info like you asked. Margrand has waaaay too much strength for a Sorcerer. Ideally, she she should've been built to maximize her magic attack. Level 1-10 Mage, 11-200 Sorcerer. If you wanted her to be a Warrior, I would've focused on pure strength. Level 1-10 Fighter, 11-200 Warrior. But as it is, she has a balanced build that is well suited to wield a magic weapon like the Heaven's Keys, Sapfire daggers, Dragon's Glaze, Dragon's Ire, Cursed Light etc. For the build, she looks like she should be a Strider, Ranger or Fighter wielding a magic weapon, to me. But at the end of the day, it's about what you want and what you find fun. = ) SphericalMass49 (talk) 21:21, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Good morning, Amanda. 1. Magic Archer is the powerful vocation in the game (if you build your Arisen as a pure Sorcerer), but it's only my third favorite vocation. Why ? Because it's TOO EASY ! The Magic Archer has the right tools to easily beat any enemy in the game, as long as you know which skills to equip and how to use them. Mystic Knight is the second most powerful vocation in my opinion, but it takes A LOT of skill and practice in order to play it well. But Mystic Knight is A LOT of fun when you master it. 2. You can see all the videos of my Strider pawn singlehandedly slaying a Gorecyclops and Drake on the Wiki pages "Midnight Helix", "The Forgotten Hall" and "Drake". She's a killer. 3. Pepa51's videos are awful because they are too dark, poorly filmed, and he seems to have no idea how to actually play the game. He gets hit constantly and doesn't know how to avoid damage, like an total amateur. I'm waiting to see if an anyone else removes his videos from the Wiki, as they have no instructional value whatsoever. They're just redundant. 4. These days I'm writing articles for several mobile games, including DomiNations and Star Trek Timelines. SphericalMass49 (talk) 02:51, July 12, 2016 (UTC) aka Jon